


Mute

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Prompt Fill, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: Prompt:Spidey is cursed mute by a villain who is annoyed by his quips. Only a kiss from someone who loves him can break the spell. Unfortunately Peter has systematically isolated himself since Gwen's death. With May gone on vacation (or dead) there is no one else who truly loves him. After all, Deadpool is just messing around when he flirts with Peter and says he loves him. Right?





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes this, I had a ton of fun writing it!

Peter could feel his adrenaline and anxiety swelling. His panic was beginning to rise and well up in his throat.

He had been battling a woman called Selene. She called herself the Black Queen, and she claimed to be psychic. She could use her mental magic to hypnotize and control people, as well as drain their life forces. He didn't know what else she could do, but she was clearly extremely powerful. He'd been avoiding and dodging her attacks as best as he could, admittedly just barely, and he was beginning to run out of luck.

He was doing his best to distract her until backup could hopefully arrive, but he hadn't actually had a chance to get in touch with anyone. He kept trying to web her up, but she kept breaking loose. 

"You need to back down, child, or I'll be cleaning this street with your face," Selene warned, lashing out to grab at Peter's Spidersuit as he whizzed by. 

"Alright spooky lady, I really need you to reevaluate that idea or you'll be sorry," Peter called, barely avoiding her pointed fingertips across his ribs. 

"And why would I be sorry?" She screeched, propelling herself toward Peter with a blast of purple energy. 

Peter aimed a shot of webbing at a building to his right, trying to yank himself from her trajectory. 

"Well it wouldn't get into the corners very well!" He joked nervously, attempting to pick up his pace.

Selene let out another piercing shriek and threw her hands out in front of her, turning her powers fully in Peter's direction.

"Enough of your mouth!" She yelled, hurling another blast of glowing purple energy, this time hitting him directly.

"I curse your bratty tongue. You won't speak again until someone that truly loves you gives you a kiss. Good luck explaining that anytime soon," she laughed.

The blast of energy hit Peter directly between his shoulder blades, knocking the breath from his lungs and breaking his grip on his webbing. Suddenly he could feel himself falling from the air, unable to catch his breath.

His heart pounded in his chest and his blood flowed loudly in his ears. He could feel bile rising up his esophagus as he desperately tried to scream out in horror, but to no avail.

At the very last possible second, his brain came back online, switching from panic mode into survival mode and he quickly caught himself with a well-aimed web shot at a light post. He just barely avoided careening to the ground and his heels slid clumsily across the loose gravel on the street. 

He quickly lost his balance on the uneven ground and went careening onto the pavement, skidding across it and shredding parts of his suit, scraping the skin from his hands and knees painfully.

He let out a cry of pain… At least, he intended to, but his voice failed him. The pain from the road rash and the fear from the fall culminating with the terror of suddenly no longer having his voice was too much for Peter and he was overwhelmed by a sudden, intense panic attack.

He knelt up on his haunches, back arched forward and head cradled in his hands as he rocked himself, silently sobbing through his mask. He could feel his tears soaking the material of his mask but his sobs felt stuck in his throat. He could feel his body shaking, and he knew his knees were screaming in pain, scraped open and bleeding as they were, kneeling in the gravel, but he somehow just didn't feel it. 

Suddenly, large hands were gripping his shoulders firmly, almost painfully, and wrenching him to his feet. He felt a solid warm mass press against his back and urge him forward, the hands snaking around to his chest and wrapping him up in a strong embrace as they ran forward. 

Peter couldn't see through the tears clouding his eyes and he was forced to trust the guidance of the body propelling him forward. 

"I gotcha, hot stuff. What the hell were you doing with that crazy lady by yourself anyways?" Peter heard a deep voice from behind him. He felt his lip quiver when he couldn't force out a response.

"Okay, I get it, you had an ordeal. Let's get you back to safety. The rest of them can take it from here."

Peter wasn't sure what he meant by that but he was hoping it meant more heroes had arrived to battle the Black Queen. He recognized the voice as Deadpool, his friend, possibly best friend, and he let himself drop his guard just a little. 

A short time later, Peter was stumbling through the threshold of Deadpool's apartment on shaky legs, not completely sure how they'd gotten there. Pool lead him to the couch, helping lower him into a sitting position. 

"Those knees look like burger, you gotta let me clean them out," Deadpool stated, not leaving room for Peter to have another choice. Peter sniffled and nodded, feeling himself growing increasingly more drowsy as his adrenaline finally began to wane. He slouched against the arm of the couch and felt his body begin to tremble as he started to register the pain. 

Deadpool returned from the bathroom with a bottle of peroxide and some white washcloths, kneeling on the floor before Peter.

"Alright, baby sweet cheeks, hold still while I get the whole street out of your knees," he quipped, setting down the items in his hands and reaching to grip the ripped fabric at Peter's knees gently. He firmly pulled, tearing the fabric more to expose Peter's raw skin, then he reached for the large brown bottle of peroxide, discarding the lid. 

He poured some of the cool liquid over Peter's knees, washing away chunks of debris. It began bubbling immediately. 

Peter let out a hiss of breath from between his teeth and he flinched at the sensation but didn't lift his head from the couch. 

"You alright, Sassy? Usually, you have a whole lot of smart-ass things to say to me. Cat got your tongue?" He joked nervously, dabbing at Peter's knee before moving to the next. 

Peter's shoulders began to shake with more muted sobs but he just shook his head slowly from side to side. He rested his wrists between his thighs, holding the palms up in the air to keep from pressing the raw skin against anything.

Deadpool immediately noticed the road rash on his palms.  
"Jesus honey, you got it everywhere. Stark should have made that suit more durable, christ, you're shredded," he stated in a voice tinged with annoyance. He finished cleaning out Peter's knee and dabbed it dry with a clean cloth. 

"Take your gloves off so I can do your hands. Not in the fun way, unfortunately. And look, I know you have a secret identity to protect, but I can see that you scraped your chin, too. I'd really like you to just… strip. Get naked and maybe just get in the shower," Deadpool said. 

Peter was a little taken aback by how parental Deadpool sounded. He heaved a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh. Slowly and carefully, he peeled back his gloves but he made no moves to remove anything else.

Deadpool waited an extra moment and saw that Peter wasn't going to continue undressing. He cleared his throat and gently took Peter's wrists in his hands, avoiding his sore palms. He looked up into Peter's Spiderman mask.

"You know I love you, Webhead. I would never tell anyone your secret, and I won't judge you or anything. I really just want you to be taken care of," he pressed in a quiet voice. 

Peter let out a silent scoff and finally peeled his head from the arm of the couch, sitting almost straight up. He still made no move to peel back his mask.

"Okay, I'm not sure what's got you so quiet, but it's really freaking me out. How about if I take off my mask first?" He asked. 

Peter glanced up and peered at him. Surely he wouldn't really do that. He wouldn't show Peter who he really was under the mask. Although, he had to admit to himself that he was curious who was the mouth behind the mask. He'd always enjoyed Deadpool's voice, and his tight suit showed that clearly, he had a great body to go with that radio voice. 

Deadpool reached up to where his mask and suit met and pried the rubbery leather material away from his throat.

Peter's eyes widened. Was he really doing this?

Deadpool continued peeling back the mask until it slipped completely off. 

"So… this is me. It's not pretty to look at, I know, but… I'm Wade," Wade said nervously.

Peter looked at the man in front of him, covered in scars and completely hairless. He looked like a burn victim. He wasn't sure if he'd have words even if he could speak.

He found himself overwhelmed by the fact that this almost perfect stranger had laid himself bare for Peter and he felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

Slowly, he reached up to his own mask and oh so slowly began to peel it back. He could see how excited Wade's eyes looked and how he tried to hide that excitement. He'd been trying to find out who Spiderman really was for a very long time. 

As soon as his mask was completely removed, he swallowed nervously, unable to meet Wade's deep brown eyes. He heard a little gasp from the man in front of him and finally flicked his gaze up slightly. 

"Wow," Wade whispered breathlessly, scanning Peter's face with wide eyes.  
"You're so gorgeous, Webs. What's your name?" He questioned.

Peter sadly shook his head, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath in and reached up to his throat, tapping gently with his fingertips and raising his chin high, hoping Wade would understand.

Wade's face looked confused.  
"Sore throat?" He asked.

Peter huffed a little breath and shook his head, tapping his fingers against his throat again and then reaching up into the air with the same hand, doing his best impersonation of Ariel when the sea witch stole her voice. 

"Your voice… flew away?" Wade guessed.

Peter nodded emphatically, a tiny smile gracing his lips. His face screwed up into thought for a moment, then he began doing his best impression of the Black Queen, balling his fists by his chest and then throwing them out toward Wade, mirroring the way she had been using her powers. He copied this movement a few more times and then reached up to tap his throat again, silently pleading to Wade to understand.

"That witch?" He asked.

Peter violently shook his head, tapping against his throat and making a motion with his hand up into the air to try to show Wade what he meant.

"She took your voice," Wade stated, finally understanding.

Peter couldn't contain his excitement that Wade finally understood and surged forward, wrapping the larger man's shoulders into a tight embrace. Wade's arms immediately wrapped around Peter in return, holding him tightly and rocking slightly. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I don't know how to fix that. Maybe I can talk to Stark? If he'll even take the time to listen to me," he sighed.

Peter pulled back quickly and placed a hand over his heart, thumping it a few times. 

"Your heart hurts too?" Wade asked, eyes widening in fear. Peter shook his head and sighed. He was too drained for any more charades. He reached his hand above him and moved his fingers in a shimmering kind of way, hoping to look like water falling.

"Shower. I know that one," Wade stated, standing to his feet and gently helping Peter up. He lead him slowly and gently to his small bathroom and reached to turn the knobs in the shower, starting the water for the smaller man. Wade reached to help Peter begin stripping out of his tight suit, but Peter quickly pushed Wade's hands away.

Wade threw his hands up in the air in surrender and took a few steps back with a little smile on his face.  
"Sorry, handsome, I just can't keep my hands off you," he joked, retreating to sit down on the toilet.

Peter had stripped his shoulders out of his suit but stopped when he saw that Wade wasn't leaving. He lifted his hands up in a way that definitely would have been accompanied by a "what gives?" if he had his voice.

Wade chuckled and crossed his hands across his chest, leaning back against the wall.

"No offense, princess, but I'm not leaving you in here alone. What if you fall or need my help or something? Are you going to _think at me_ for help really hard? Nah, I'll be right here," he said, lips curled into a smile. 

Peter sighed. Wade closed his eyes and he waited for a moment before beginning to try to strip his suit off again. His palms were throbbing and the sluggish blood oozing from them was making his hands slick. He was having a hard time getting a grip on his suit to remove it, and after a moment he stomped his foot in annoyance.

He felt himself flush, but ignored his pride and gently tapped Wade on the shoulder. When Wade glanced up at him, he couldn't help the pout on his lips. He reached forward and took Wade's hand, gently pulling it forward and placing it on the rolled edge of his suit. He pleaded with his eyes for help and hoped the man would understand.

Wade grinned, not bothering to hide his pleasure and gently yanked Peter closer, between his wide-spread thighs. He looked up into Peter's eyes as he slowly pulled the clinging suit from Peter's damp skin, fingers "accidentally" grazing against his warm flesh as he did. 

"Forgive me if I pitch a tent in my pants but this is really the most action I've gotten since I became a whole burn unit," Wade said, not bothering to hide his lust-filled gaze raking across Peter's body. 

Once he'd finally gotten the suit pulled down to Peter's waist, Peter quickly gripped Wade's chin with his fingers, pulling his head up. He pointed at Wade and then at his own eyes, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Wade let out a chuckle. 

"'Eyes up here', I get it. Webs-no-fun," he chuckled mirthlessly. He stared directly into Peter's eyes as he pulled the suit down over Peter's round ass, fingers spreading out to gently ghost across the skin. He watched Peter's face flush and smiled, then he closed his eyes and leaned back again, letting Peter take over from there. 

Peter quickly stepped out of the suit and rushed to get into the shower, wincing as the hot water washed across his raw skin. He peeked out of the shower at Wade and saw the man smiling with his eyes still shut, and a considerably sized hard-on between his legs. Peter rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that curled onto his lips. 

After Peter had gingerly scrubbed the rubble and blood from his skin he turned the knobs off and poked his head from the shower, searching for a towel. He caught Wade gently rubbing his erection with his palms through his suit, eyes still closed. Peter's face flushed hot and he attempted to make a small noise. He settled for gently knocking on the wall of the shower to catch the man's attention.

Wade jerked up, eyes flying open.  
"Sorry! Need help getting out?" He asked, standing quickly. 

Peter shook his head quickly, pulling the shower curtain around him. He glanced around quickly again and realized there weren't any towels in sight. He mimed drying his hair to Wade and saw recognition light on the larger man's face. 

"Of course! Sorry, I'll grab you one," he stated, opening the cabinet beneath the sink and pulling a fluffy towel out, handing it to Peter. 

Peter gratefully accepted and pulled the shower curtain tight again, drying himself carefully and then wrapping the towel around his waist. When he pulled the shower curtain open, Wade was gone. His eyes went wide and he carefully stepped out, looking through the open door for the man. 

Wade came back a moment later with a small stack of clothes in his hands.

"Sorry about that, I haven't had company in a long time. I'm not sure what's going to fit you but this is the smallest stuff I have," he explained as he handed the pile to Peter. Peter smiled in thanks at Wade and the older man quickly left the room, pulling the door shut behind him as he went. 

Peter quickly pulled on a soft pair of black boxer briefs that were too big and tied them in a knot at the waist to keep them up, then slid the much too large t-shirt over his head. The shirt hung so low that it almost completely covered the boxers. He didn't bother with the pants, knowing they wouldn't fit and he pulled on the thick, multi-colored socks Wade had given him. He knew he looked ridiculous but he was comfortable and warm and he felt much better. 

Quickly, he pulled open the door and went to find Wade. He saw the man standing in his kitchen stirring a few mugs and padded over to him. He timidly tapped his shoulder and handed him back the pants when the taller man spun around.

Wade chuckled and set the jeans aside on the counter then handed one of the mugs to Peter. Peter almost accepted it, but Wade pulled it back at the last second. 

"I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot, trying to hand you a hot mug while your skin is all torn up..." Wade continued muttering to himself as he headed back to the bathroom. Peter waited for just a moment, looking around the small kitchen. 

Wade came back fairly quickly, holding a large white box in his hands. He set it aside next to the mugs and gripped Peter's hips, lifting him swiftly and smoothly onto the counter. 

Peter opened his mouth around a silent cry of protest but before he could make a motion to Wade, the man had already turned his attention back to the box. He didn't think Wade had even thought about the action or where he'd put his hands. Peter felt goosebumps bloom across his skin and a warm shudder ran down his spine. 

Wade quickly placed himself between Peter's bent knees and grabbed one of his wrists, holding a large bandaid with healing ointment smeared across it. He gently covered the wounds on each of Peter's hands with efficiency before pulling back slightly to tend to his knees. 

"I wish I was between your legs for a different reason, Spiderbaby, let me tell you," Wade stated absently. Peter felt himself flush and he turned his head away before his own body could have a reaction. 

Wade's hands were so gentle and precise, tending to Peter's wounds the way he was. Peter wished he could say thank you. He wished he could say anything. 

He huffed a little sigh and thought back to what Selene had said. The curse could only be broken by true loves kiss. Well, not exactly. By a kiss from someone that truly loved _him._

But who was that? Did it have to be romantic love? He could probably convince Tony to kiss him, and he knew that Tony truly did love him, but was it the right kind of love? The man was more of a father to him than a lover. And aunt May was gone. Passed away a year and a half ago. Peter didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend either. Who was he supposed to get to kiss him? 

How could he ever get his voice back? Peter felt overwhelmed and exhausted again and he leaned his head back against the cupboard behind him, letting a few hot tears slip from his eyes. He didn't even notice the tiny, gentle kisses that Wade was pressing to the inside of his knees.

Slowly, Wade slid his hands up the outside of Peter's thighs as he stood up. He looked the younger man in his sad eyes and frowned. He gripped Peter's hips again, gently this time, and pulled him slowly toward the edge of the counter, toward himself. He encouraged Peter to wrap his legs around his waist and Peter didn't protest. He was too tired. 

Wade lifted Peter and slowly walked him to his bedroom. Peter was surprised by how nice it was, filled with bright sunlight and neatly kept. Wade gently lowered Peter onto the mattress, easing him into a laying position. He pulled the fluffy blanket up over the younger man and brushed his still-damp hair from his forehead. 

"Get some good sleep," he said gently with a smile, turning to leave the room 

Peter's bandaid covered palm flashed out and gripped at Wade's hand, pulling him to a stop before he could get anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked quickly, nervously. "Do you need some water?"

He quickly pulled away and rushed from the room. Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. No one had taken care of him like this in a long time. 

Wade rushed back and handed Peter a tall glass of cold water. Peter hadn't actually realized how thirsty he was, and he quickly took a gulp and set the glass aside before Wade could try to leave again. He then gripped Wade's shirt and gave him a firm tug toward himself. Wade's face turned quizzical. 

Peter patted the empty space in the bed next to him and then looked up at Wade pleadingly. 

"You want… you want me to lay… with you?" Wade asked, clearly surprised. Peter nodded exuberantly.

Wade couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"O…okay," he said, climbing over Peter and into the bed next to him. Peter would have giggled at the man's jostling if he could. He realized that at some point, Wade had changed and was wearing a soft t-shirt with a half kitten half mermaid on it, a purrmaid if you will, and cotton sleep pants. 

Wade settled under the covers, about a foot away from Peter and his dark chocolatey eyes focused on Peter's tired face. 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I promise I'll do anything I can to help you, sweet potato," he whispered to Peter.

When Peter woke in the middle of the night, he was nuzzled under Wade's chin, arms and legs tangled around each other. He smiled and let himself fall back to sleep. 

The next day, Wade found Peter some clothes that fit him slightly better and they headed to Stark tower to get help. It was difficult getting there since Peter knew the fastest routes but couldn't divulge the information and Wade wanted to stop at every restaurant and food truck for breakfast.

"Come oooon, Webhead! I'm starving! Look at me, I'm wasting away! Look at _you!_ Those pants would probably fit you if you'd eat breakfast!"

Peter just huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, dragging Wade along behind him. When they finally reached the tower, Peter let out a sigh of relief. He was able to get them both to the top with special clearance codes and finger scans. Wade had never been more quiet as he took in everything in awe.

When the elevator doors dinged open on the top floor, Peter launched himself out and spotted Tony standing in his open kitchen. He was sipping coffee from a mug that simply said "grandma" on it. His hair was disheveled and standing up in all directions, and his face was that of an irritated zombie, indicating that he'd just woken up after days of not sleeping, or that he still hadn't slept. 

Peter ran at him, so incredibly excited to see the genius, and threw his arms tightly around him. Tony didn't move or react, sloshing coffee over the side of his cup from the force of Peter's impact and onto the floor. After a moment, the older man cleared his throat and Peter pulled back a little, face beaming with happiness.

Tony's gaze stayed frozen on Wade, who stood awkwardly in the doors of the elevator.  
"Who's-who's this?" Tony slurred out in a raspy voice. 

Peter pulled back and his mouth opened as if he were speaking, then his face fell and he gripped his throat. He looked to Wade pleadingly.

"Uh, I'm uh, Wa-uh, Deadpool. It's uh, good to meet you, sir," he cleared his throat and shuffled forward with his hand outstretched awkwardly toward Tony.

As soon as the word Deadpool left Wade's mouth, Tony's eyes grew sharp and he finally set his coffee mug down with a clunk. He pushed Peter behind himself and puffed out his chest slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing with Peter?" Tony growled. 

"Peter?" Wade's eyes lit up a bit and he glanced at Peter over Tony's shoulder. "Your name's Peter? That-that's so perfect! That's perfect for you!" He beamed, ignoring Tony's defensiveness.

"Wh-what the hell is going on here?" Tony sputtered angrily. "You waltz in here with him and you don't even know his name? Neither of you is wearing your suit?" He whirled to face Peter. "And you! You just disappeared after the fight yesterday? What happened to you?!" He yelled, clearly frustrated. 

Peter tapped his throat and began pantomiming the motions he'd made for Wade the day before, but he was doing them too fast and Tony didn't understand.

"Uh, he actually came home with me last night," Wade chimed in from behind them.

Tony cocked his head to the side and slowly turned on Wade again. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, we all got there at the same time, you me and the rest of the spandex bunch, and I saw him there on the ground and he was all, having some kind of panic attack and like, I ran over and gripped him up like the arms of an angel and I just whisked him away and convinced him of my undying love and now we're going to get married," Wade rambled, completely straight-faced. Peter's eyes popped open wide and Tony flexed his hands into fists. 

"Excuse me?" Tony repeated with more venom.

"Yeah, we're planning a summer wedding."

The three men just stood in silence for a moment before Tony took a step to advance toward Wade. Peter quickly jumped and grabbed his father figure, pulling him back and jumping between the two of them. He shook his head violently at Tony and spun and gave Wade a shove before making a motion that was clearly in frustration. 

"Sorry, bubble-butt, I just can't hold back my love for you-" Wade was cut off when Peter shoved him again, harder this time. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! A guy can dream, right?" Wade defended to Peter, who rolled his eyes. "Listen, I did take him back to my place but it wasn't like, for fun reasons or anything. Actually, we need your help."

Tony glared at the man over Peter's shoulder, jaw clenching visibly. 

"That sea witch stole his voice just like Ariel," Wade blurted out. Tony's face scrunched up in confusion.

"That black witch from yesterday, she put a curse on him and now he lost his voice and he has to marry m-" Peter punched Wade's shoulder, cutting him off again. Wade threw his hands up in surrender the way he had the day before. 

Peter quickly turned to Tony, clutching at his throat again. 

"So… we have to break a curse?"

*********

By the time Tony had gotten ahold of Steven Strange, it was early afternoon. Peter had made breakfast for an eternally grateful Wade and they had sat around making tense small talk while they waited for him. Tony kept glaring daggers at Wade and Wade didn't notice, since he only had eyes for Peter.

Finally, the tall older man showed up. Literally, he just popped out of thin air, Peter had never heard Wade scream that way before. 

"What's this about a curse?" He asked flatly, looking at each of the men with a bored expression on his face. Peter jumped up from his chair and motioned to his throat again, trying to explain what happened but unable to make a sound. 

"Peter's been cursed by the Black Queen. We don't know what the curse is because no one else was there when she did it. We have no idea how to fix it," Tony explained in a scholarly way. 

Strange nodded his head, then waved his hands in front of Peter with a look of deep concentration on his face. Peter felt his heartbeat speed up in excitement.

After a moment, Strange stopped his motions, looking confused. He waved his left hand over Peter's head and then drew his hand back to stroke through his ornate beard. 

"I don't think my magic can break this. This is old magic. _Very_ old. There's usually some type of "key" or trigger. Do you remember what her spell was? What words she spoke?" He asked Peter.

Peter nodded and turned to head for the kitchen to grab a pen and a napkin. He quickly scrawled on the napkin and ran back to hand it to Strange. 

The older man took the napkin and looked at it quizzically, then read it out loud.

"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell," he stated in an annoyed voice. Peter's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He quickly grabbed the napkin back and looked at it.

It was his handwriting, but it definitely wasn't what he had written. He quickly scribbled something else below it. 

"Not what I wrote," Strange's naturally bored sounding voice read out. Peter tried to write it again.

"'Yoink is the opposite of yeet, only faster', young man, I don't have time for games like this," Steven growled, waving his hands and opening a portal. He began stepping through it before turning to look at Tony.

"I'll keep working on this but I don't have time to play these games." And then he was gone. 

Peter's eyes filled with tears and he dropped to his knees, face falling into his hands as he wept. 

How could that have happened? Twice?! He didn't write those stupid things, he'd written what the witch had said!  
_'You won't speak again until someone that truly loves you gives you a kiss'_ , and then she'd said…

Suddenly Peter understood.

_'Good luck explaining that anytime soon.'_

She'd intended for this to happen. Peter couldn't tell anyone how to break the curse. He had to figure it out on his own. He sobbed and curled up on the floor, openly weeping.

Wade reached Peter first, gently placing a large hand across his shoulders and gripping his upper arm with the other.  
"Hey, baby, it's okay, he's going to keep working on it!" He tried to soothe. 

Tony reached him just a second later and shoved Wade away from Peter.

"Hey Pete, let's get you up," he said lifting Peter from the ground and steering him toward his bedroom.

Wade quickly stood and followed closely behind, anxious to leave Peter in the state he was in. Tony gently sat Peter on the edge of the ridiculously large bed and knelt in front of him.

"It's okay Pete, I got you," Tony shushed, taking in the state of the oversized jeans that wrapped around Peter's knobby knees.  
"I'll get you something of your own to wear," he said, quickly standing and walking to the door, bumping Wade's shoulder roughly as he walked past. 

Wade ignored Tony and took his spot on the floor before Peter.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay," he said quietly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Can I do anything for you?" He asked sincerely, wiping away a trail of tears with his thumb. Peter let himself lean into the touch, but he shook his head no.

How could Wade help? He couldn't explain how to solve the problem, and he didn't even know who needed to kiss him. He could be stuck like this forever.

Tony came back a moment later with a pile of Peter's clothes that he kept at the tower just in case. He set them next to Peter and brushed a lock of his hair from his forehead.

Maybe it was Tony? Maybe the man loved him enough to break the curse? 

Peter quickly looked up at him and his eyes grew wide with excitement. He tapped his pointer finger against his lips as he looked at Tony, trying to will the man to understand.

"Chapstick?" Tony guessed. Peter shook his head again and then puckered his lips, leaning toward Tony. Recognition seemed to dawn on Tony and he cleared his throat, sliding his finger into his collar.

"Uh, I mean, I'll kiss you Pete but… not on the mouth, okay? That's just a little too weird for me," he stated with a slight flush in his cheeks. Peter's face fell again and he didn't react when Tony pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He didn't bother trying to open his mouth. He knew it wouldn't work.

"I mean… I'll kiss you, Peter," Wade offered in a vulnerable sounding voice, deep brown eyes wide and hopeful.

"You don't _need_ to kiss him. As a matter of fact, I think it's about time you got going," Tony interjected firmly. 

"But-"

"Now. Time to go."

***********

Wade had left his phone number for Peter before he'd left, but he didn't hear anything from him for a while. He couldn't help but worry about the young man, wondering if the spell had ever been broken or if the wizard had figured out a way to un-curse him. It had been at least two weeks. 

Finally one day while he was out as Deadpool, he caught a glimpse of red whizzing by above his head. He looked up and knew it must have been Spiderman, despite the fact that his old suit was still shredded and in a drawer in Wade's bedroom. Of course, Tony would have created him a new one by now. 

"Spidey!" He called loudly, running forward in the direction he'd seen the flash going.  
"Hey, wait up, Webhead!"

He climbed up onto a dumpster and used it to scale the side of a building up onto the rooftop to get a better view. He happened to see Peter standing on a roof a few buildings over, looking in the opposite direction and he began sprinting and hopping over buildings to meet him.

"Hey Spidey!" He called again. Peter turned around and saw him and waved at him. Wade's stomach dropped a bit when Peter didn't greet him verbally.

"Hey, long time no see!" He said as he reached where Peter stood. Peter nodded his masked head and looked down, toeing the ground sheepishly. 

"Still cursed, huh?" 

Peter sighed and nodded his head sadly. 

"Wanna come back to my place?" Wade asked. 

When they walked through Wade's door, Peter immediately pulled his mask off and smiled at Wade. He held his palm flat and touched the tips of his fingers to his chin, then curved his hand down toward Wade. He'd been trying to teach himself sign language, and this was the sign for "thank you". 

"Hey, I know that one!" Wade exclaimed happily. "but, why are you thanking me?" He pondered.

Peter thought back to everything that Wade had done for him and thanked him again. He couldn't explain how much he'd done for him.

"You know I love you, Webs," Wade stated as he walked to the fridge to grab a couple cans of soda. He crossed back to Peter and handed him one. "I'd do anything for you. You don't have to thank me."

They both sat down on Wade's couch and cracked open their cans. Wade threw his legs up on the end table and threw his arms around Peter's shoulders, and Peter smiled and leaned into Wade's side with a sigh.

He felt safe with Wade. They'd been friends as superheroes for a long time. They'd always gotten along well, despite Wade's unwanted advances. 

Maybe not necessarily unwanted. Just… advances that Peter didn't know how to respond to.

Now, Peter felt a connection with Wade that was even deeper, since he'd been the first person to understand what had happened to Peter and to try to help him. He felt bad for avoiding talking to Wade before now. 

Peter nuzzled his cheek closer to Wade's chest, feeling his heart beating there. Wade reached up with the arm he had wrapped around the younger man's shoulders and laced his fingers through his messy curls, tugging them slightly, and Peter turned his face up to the older man. 

Wade grinned softly and gazed at Peter's quiet face, trying to guess what he was thinking. 

"You don't think I'm gross, Pete?" Wade suddenly asked quietly, hoping for a positive response.

Peter's face scrunched up and he huffed a breath of air through his nose, shaking his head back and forth. Wade's smile grew bigger. 

"Hey Pete?" Wade said quietly.

"C-can I… can I kiss you?" His voice was timid and small.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise, then he slowly gave the tiniest of nods and began to lean toward Wade's face as his eyes slid shut. 

Wade quickly reached to cup Peter's face with his free hand and he eagerly but gently pressed their lips together.

It was gentle at first, shy. After a few seconds, Wade couldn't contain his excitement and he deepened the kiss, opening his jaw and pressing his tongue into Peter's mouth farther. Peter didn't protest and giggled silently into Wade's mouth. 

Wade's fingers tightened in Peter's hair and his other hand began to roam across his lower back, fingers running down the seam of Peter's suit. 

He quickly gripped Peter's hips and began to pull him up and onto his lap, pulling Peter's legs into a straddling position. Peter broke the kiss and gasped for a breath.

"Eager beaver, huh Wade? I'm not the kinda girl that puts out on the first date," Peter quipped quietly. 

"Technically this could be considered our second date," Wade shot back playfully.

They both froze and looked at each other, shocked. 

"Say something else," Wade asked quietly, excitedly.

Peter's lips floundered for a second and then his brain came back online. 

"Wade!" He breathed, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. He giggled and his bright smile grew huge.

"It was you! It was you the whole time! Wade, kiss me again!" Peter pleaded, smile bright and tears of happiness pouring down his cheeks. 

They shared a kiss so passionate that they talked about it for years to come, and they both considered their get together story the sweetest out of anyone they knew.


End file.
